L'Envol
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Viktor a arrêté le Quidditch depuis plusieurs années lorsque dans une auberge de Norvège, il fait la connaissance d'une joueuse qui a bien l'intention de lui redonner le goût de voler !


**Note d'auteur : Voici un autre OS écrit dans le cadre du grand défi "A vos claviers 2014" sur HPF, pour lequel nous avions chaque semaine un défi avec un thème, des contraintes, et avec lequel nous devions écrire un texte en quelques jours. Pour celui-ci, voici quelles étaient les directives :**

 _« Le véritable voyage de découverte ne consiste pas à chercher de nouveaux paysages, mais à avoir de nouveaux yeux. » - M. Proust_

• Inspirez-vous de la citation ci-dessus.  
• Dans votre texte, MINIMUM, une **réplique** entière ou au moins, une phrase dans une réplique, devra être écrite dans **une langue étrangère**.  
• Nous demandons une phrase **complète** (minimum, sujet/verbe/complément (sauf si verbe intransitif)). Donc, pas de "Ja", de "Niet", de "Hello", etc... tout seul sauf si vous avez déjà écrit une phrase entière.  
• **Le français ne compte pas** pour une langue étrangère, idem pour les **patois français**.  
• Vous pouvez utiliser l'anglais à la condition que ça soit **une personne étrangère qui l'utilise**.  
Exemple : Une française qui essaye de parler anglais : "Uh... Do you speak French ?"  
• Vous devez mettre **la traduction de cette phrase** en note à la fin de votre texte ou dans votre note d'auteur  
• Enfin, vous devez choisir **le champ lexical d'une émotion** (surprise, joie, tristesse,...), et en placer **minimum 5 mots** dans votre texte.

 **Merci à Eve pour sa bêta express ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Viktor reposa son verre avec brutalité. Il marmonna « une autre » dans sa langue natale et le barman – si l'on pouvait appeler bar cette espèce de taverne à ivrognes aussi éclairée que les vieux cachots de Durmstrang – lui fit un signe de la tête. Le langage de l'alcool était universel… Il était venu s'enterrer pour quelques jours dans ce petit village de Norvège, non loin de la vallée de Måbødalen, au sud-ouest du pays. Et jusque ici, il n'avait eu aucun mal à se faire comprendre lorsqu'il s'était agi de commander une chope de bière ou une rasade d'eau-de-vie.

Le barman déposa la bière sur sa table et Viktor marmonna un « Takk » pour le remercier. Il avait fait l'effort d'apprendre quelques mots locaux, mais en s'en tenant au strict minimum. Il n'était pas venu ici pour se faire de nouveaux amis mais pour se réfugier à l'écart du monde. La 426e Coupe du Monde de Quidditch s'était achevée moins d'un mois auparavant et il n'y avait pas participé, encore moins assisté. C'était la Moldavie qui avait gagné, contre la Chine. Il ne connaissait même pas la composition de ces équipes, elles avaient bien dû changer depuis 2002.

2002… La 424e Coupe du Monde. La défaite de la Bulgarie face à l'Egypte, 450 à 300. Il n'avait même pas eu son heure de gloire comme en 1994, lorsqu'il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or bien que l'Irlande eût quand même remporté le match. Non, l'Attrapeuse égyptienne l'avait devancé de quelques fractions de seconde, et le match s'était achevé. Les spectateurs avaient acclamé la jeune femme qui s'était élevée dans le ciel, le bras tendu, le sourire radieux. Au retour des joueurs au sol, Viktor l'avait brièvement félicitée et était retourné aux vestiaires en évitant les journalistes et les supporters. Il n'était pas rancunier, ni même mauvais joueur, il savait reconnaître ses fautes et voir les qualités de ses adversaires. Mais il était fatigué… Il sentait que plus les années passaient, plus son jeu se détériorait. Il n'avait plus son niveau d'antan, c'était certain.

Alors il avait abandonné. Ce match avait été le dernier, il s'était publiquement retiré du Quidditch, lors d'un bref communiqué de presse, et n'était plus jamais reparu sur le devant de la scène. Il avait mis le Quidditch de côté, ne s'intéressant plus guère aux équipes et au match. Il avait tenté, pendant les premières semaines, mais c'était bien trop douloureux. Il aurait pu rester dans son équipe, son Capitaine lui avait assuré qu'il demeurait un joueur hors du commun, mais Viktor avait préféré se retirer avant de laisser un trop mauvais souvenir de lui. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Le bouge fut un instant éclairé quand un nouveau client y entra. Viktor ne releva pas la tête mais l'entendit – c'était une femme – saluer gaiement le patron d'un « God dag ! ». Plusieurs personnes lui répondirent, c'était visiblement une habituée. Elle parla dans sa langue avec quelques clients, fit visiblement une blague très drôle car ils rirent aux éclats et alla au bar pour commander. Viktor releva un peu la tête pour l'observer, il lui semblait reconnaître vaguement sa silhouette. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour saluer quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle, Viktor se figea. Evidemment qu'elle ne lui était pas inconnue, c'était l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Norvège ! Il lui avait raflé le Vif d'Or grâce à une feinte de Wronski, lors d'un match de la Coupe du Monde de 2002. Elle avait failli heurter le sol de son balai mais s'était rétablie à temps, trop tard cependant pour voler à sa suite et espérer attraper le Vif d'Or.

Il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom, c'était si loin… Viktor se tourna légèrement, peu désireux qu'elle le reconnaisse. Mais à peine s'était-il décalé que les talons de la jeune femme résonnèrent sur le parquet de l'établissement et elle s'assit en face de lui sans même demander la permission.

— Bonjour ! dit-elle dans un bulgare parfait. Tu es Krum non ?

— Ah bon, on se tutoie ? maugréa-t-il. Et la politesse ?

— La politesse serait de me rendre mon bonjour, déjà, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu étais réputé pour ton accueil et tes grands sourires, hein…

Viktor retint une réplique acerbe sur le fait qu'elle commençait sévèrement à les lui briser et se contenta d'un marmonnement proche du grognement d'un ours. Non, il n'était pas accueillant, et encore moins quand on venait l'aborder aussi spontanément alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se descendre une bière tranquille.

Il porta sa chope à ses lèvres et but en ignorant la jeune femme.

— On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu cet été, lança-t-elle sans trop élever la voix, les clients n'étant visiblement pas sorciers, même si sans doute aucun ne comprenait le bulgare. Ca va la retraite ?

— De quoi tu te mêles ? On a joué l'un contre l'autre une fois, ça ne fait pas de nous de vieux camarades.

— On a aussi été dans la même école, tu étais en dernière année quand j'y suis rentrée, mais évidemment tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir. Moi si, tout le monde ne parlait que de toi ! Viktor Krum par-ci, Viktor Krum par-là… C'est l'année où tu es allé en Angleterre pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers d'ailleurs.

— Je ne préfère pas l'évoquer. Comment se fait-il que tu parles si bien ma langue ? Je n'avais pas ce souvenir en 2002.

— Tu ne m'as presque pas parlé ! En fait je me suis fait quelques amis bulgares à Durmstrang, et comme le sortilège de traduction n'était effectif qu'au sein de l'école, il a bien fallu que j'apprenne quelques langues pour leur envoyer des lettres l'été. Ah et puis je suis sortie avec un joueur de ton équipe, en… 2006 je crois, c'était après la 423e Coupe du Monde. Oui en 2006, c'est bien ça. Ça n'a pas duré, d'ailleurs.

— Tu sais que je m'en fiche ?

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, nullement moqueur, juste amusé. Il remarqua qu'elle avait des yeux immenses, et quand elle souriait ils lui donnaient un regard d'illuminée.

— Pourquoi tu as arrêté le Quidditch ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je t'en pose des questions ?

— Non, tu m'as dit que t'en fichais de moi. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que tu ne connais même pas mon nom.

— Non, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une célébrité, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi tu sais.

— Eh bien, sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai quand même réussi à me faire un petit nom dans le milieu, tu vois ? Ça ne te dit rien, Sigrid Kristoffersen ?

— Sigrid Kristoffersen ? C'est toi ?

Evidemment qu'il en avait entendu parler. A vrai dire, c'était surtout par d'autres personnes autour de lui plutôt que par la presse. Son nom revenait très régulièrement dans les conversations, elle était décrite comme une joueuse de grand talent, maîtrisant l'art de voler comme personne, et capable d'exécuter les figures les plus compliquées avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question du poste qu'elle occupait, ou de l'équipe à laquelle elle appartenait. Au vu de son nom, il avait supposé que c'était un pays nordique. Il savait qu'il avait joué contre elle, mais il voulait tellement mettre cette partie de sa vie derrière lui qu'il s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser et de ne pas passer en revue tous ses matchs.

— Oui, c'est moi. Mais comme tu le vois, les feux de la rampe ne sont pas ma tasse de thé. Je préfère venir boire une bonne bière ici, il n'y a que des Moldus et finalement c'est pas plus mal, ils ne me connaissent pas et je peux me comporter comme je veux.

Viktor souleva sa chope pour boire une nouvelle gorgée mais d'un geste autoritaire, Sigrid le força à la reposer.

— Ca commence à bien faire maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Huit ans que tu n'es pas monté sur un balai, alors que tu étais un joueur exceptionnel, tu ne trouves pas que c'est du gâchis ?

— Au vu de mes performances lors de mon dernier match, non ce n'est pas du gâchis.

— Arrête, j'ai lu les journaux ! Ton Capitaine n'était pas d'accord pour que tu arrêtes, tu aurais pu jouer encore plusieurs années !

— Je commençais à rouiller, ça n'avait plus d'intérêt, et je préférais m'arrêter là plutôt que de continuer jusqu'à la complète déchéance.

— Ridicule ! Tu étais encore très bon, mais tu as préféré choisir la facilité et arrêter plutôt que te reprendre. Lève-toi maintenant !

Elle avait dit cela avec une telle fermeté que Viktor obéit sans discuter, impressionné par l'aplomb qui émanait de la jeune femme. Elle déposa quelques couronnes norvégiennes sur la table et le poussa devant elle pour le forcer à sortir de l'établissement. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, Viktor fut ébloui par la lumière. Il avait vraiment dû passer trop de temps dans ce bar miteux…

— Allez avance, lui dit Sigrid.

— Où tu m'emmènes ?

— Prendre l'air ! Mais on va passer à côté de chez moi, il faut que je récupère quelque chose.

Elle s'élança d'un pas dynamique et commença à grimper vers les hauteurs de la vallée. C'était raide et escarpé, mais s'il avait arrêté le Quidditch, la condition physique de Viktor restait très bonne, aussi n'eut-il aucun mal à la suivre. Il valait mieux d'ailleurs, elle lui avait suffisamment montré ce qu'elle pensait de lui, s'il n'était même plus capable de grimper une colline qu'est-ce qu'il entendrait !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Viktor distingua une maison isolée à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, abritée de la vue des gens par plusieurs arbres. Sigrid agita sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, il vit monter au-dessus des arbres deux objets qu'il aurait reconnu à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Des balais…

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec deux balais ? De la haute voltige ? railla-t-il.

— Non mon pote, le deuxième il est pour toi ! Enfin, si tu n'es pas trop rouillé pour t'en servir évidemment…

— C'est une plaisanterie ? Je ne volerai pas !

— _Du vil fly_ !* s'exclama-t-elle dans sa langue natale.

Visiblement le norvégien sortait spontanément quand elle s'énervait. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais elle le fit taire d'un regard noir. Il n'en revenait pas de se faire clouer le bec par une gamine ! Elle avait quoi ? 25 ans ? Il en avait dix de plus, de quel droit lui donnait-elle des ordres ?

— Eh oh… protesta-t-il un peu mollement.

— Marche au lieu de parler ! Ah ça, causer au lieu d'agir tu sais faire, hein !

Sigrid reprit la marche, les deux balais sur l'épaule et Viktor la suivit, renfrogné. Ils crapahutèrent pendant une bonne heure avant d'arriver sur les sommets de la vallée. Le village où Viktor s'était arrêté était à mi-chemin entre le fond de la vallée et les sommets, ce qui avait raccourci le temps de trajet. Sigrid s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Elle avait à nouveau un sourire immense, comme si être là-haut la faisait renaître.

— Nous sommes à 200 mètres d'altitude, Krum. Là, c'est la chute d'eau de Vøringfossen, qui se jette dans la rivière Bjoreio.

Elle ajouta en voyant son regard perplexe :

— Je pensais que tu étais en voyage ici, et que quelques informations sur la région d'intéresseraient.

— A vrai dire je suis plutôt venu m'isoler, pas faire du tourisme.

— Eh bien je compte que tu gardes un souvenir impérissable de la Norvège mon cher Viktor !

Elle lui tendit un balai qu'il prit malgré lui. Mais lorsque sa main entra en contact avec le bois, il eut l'impression qu'une chaleur s'en dégageait et l'investissait tout entier. Viktor ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur battre à toute allure. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait renoncé au Quidditch… L'idée de pratiquer pour son propre plaisir ne l'avait pas effleuré, il aimait voler plus que tout, mais c'était l'ambiance des matchs qui le grisait. Voler seul… il ne l'avait fait que pour s'entraîner. Jamais pour le seul plaisir de voler.

Sigrid écarta les bras, son balai posé à côté d'elle et inspira une grande goulée d'air pur. Elle semblait extatique, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur.

— Tu sens l'air du large ? souffla-t-elle, sa voix presque couverte par le bruit de la chute d'eau.

— On doit être à 100 kilomètres de la mer, Sigrid, ça m'étonnerait que tu la sentes d'ici.

— C'est parce que tu penses trop, laisse-toi envahir par les sensations. Elles sont uniques ici. Et tu verras quand nous serons dans les airs… tu ne voudras plus jamais descendre !

Elle tourna sur elle-même, les bras toujours écartés, la tête penchée en arrière, et Viktor craignit un instant qu'elle trébuche et chute dans le vide. Mais elle était visiblement familière de cet endroit qui semblait lui procurer tant de ravissement. Elle s'exclama soudain :

— Når det blåser inn fra havet, under himmel høy og klar hvisker grønne fjell omkring oss...**

Viktor ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle racontait, mais le fait qu'elle s'exprime en norvégien traduisait la joie qu'elle éprouvait à se trouver là. Elle enfourcha soudain son balai et lança un regard de défi à Viktor.

— Tu doutes encore, Krum ?

Elle se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion, et avec un ultime sourire elle se jeta dans le vide en criant :

— La naturen gi deg svar !***

Il l'entendit éclater de rire avant de la voir remonter en chandelle avec la virtuosité d'un oiseau porté par les vents. Sans plus attendre il enfourcha son propre balai. Ses mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Il tapa du pied pour décoller et le balai réagit au quart de tour, s'élevant légèrement dans les airs. Il entendit Sigrid crier :

— Jeg er fri !****

Alors sans hésiter, après avoir exécuté un sortilège de Désillusion, Viktor se jeta dans le vide et ne put retenir un cri de joie, teinté d'une légère appréhension mais infime face à la jubilation qu'il éprouvait. Tout lui revenait, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé de voler… Le vent sur son visage, les frissons des descentes en piquée, l'impression d'être aussi léger qu'une plume, mais en pouvant contrôler ses moindres gestes, c'était tout ce qu'il aimait dans le Quidditch, cela allait même au-delà du sport lui-même. Cette sensation unique de liberté, jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela autrement. Voler, c'était toute sa vie.

Sigrid le rejoignit avec une pirouette et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

— Alors ? Ne va pas me dire que ça ne t'a pas manqué, je ne te croirai pas !

Viktor ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

— Si, si ça m'avait manqué, souffla-t-il. Mais je suis tellement loin de mon niveau d'avant…

— Il ne tient qu'à toi de t'entraîner ! Ecoute-moi bien, Krum, s'il y en a bien un avec qui je veux rivaliser lors de la Coupe du Monde de 2014, c'est toi, alors tu as intérêt à te remettre en jambes et plus vite que ça !

La Coupe du Monde… Dans quatre ans, cela paraissait tellement loin.

— Je ne sais pas, ils ont sans doute engagé un excellent Attrapeur à ma place, je ne vais pas prendre sa place à un jeune talentueux…

— Des clous ! Tu es le meilleur – après moi, cela va sans dire –, je veux me mesurer à toi une nouvelle fois ! Et crois-moi, tu pourras t'asseoir sur le Vif d'Or, je gagnerai haut la main…

Ses yeux pétillaient, quelques larmes dues au vent avaient coulé sur ses joues mais elle gardait le sourire. Alors Viktor lui tendit une main qu'elle serra joyeusement.

— Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, je compte bien gagner une Coupe du Monde avant de mourir, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui sourit puis avec la rapidité d'un faucon plongea en piquée et il l'entendit juste lui crier « Lykke til, Krum ! »***** avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la brume d'eau créée par la cascade. Il resta un instant dans les airs, admirant le paysage. On devinait la mer au loin, ou peut-être l'imaginait-il seulement car à 100 kilomètres on ne distingue pas grand-chose…

Lui qui était venu ici pour s'éloigner de la Bulgarie, s'isoler un moment de ce monde qui lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il avait abandonné… Si on lui avait dit qu'il remonterait sur un balai et plongerait dans le vide au milieu d'un fjord, il aurait eu un grognement peu convaincu et une moue renfrognée.

Lykke til… Oh oui, il saisirait sa chance, qu'elle compte là-dessus.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le destin était de son côté.

* * *

* Tu voleras !

** Quand le vent souffle en provenance de la mer, sous le ciel haut et clair les vertes montagnes murmurent autour de nous…

*** Laisse la nature te donner une réponse !

**** Je suis libre !

***** Bonne chance Krum !

Rendons à César ce qui est à César, les répliques 2 et 3 sont tirées de la version norvégienne de "Vers le ciel" du dessin animé _Rebelle_

* * *

 **Note de fin : Alors, je précise que tout est tiré du canon (j'étends mon canon à tout ce qui est dit sur Pottermore), Viktor participe à la Coupe du Monde de 2014 et Sigrid n'est pas un OC, c'est bien l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Norvège^^ Les choses qui viennent de moi sont son âge, son école (même s'il est plus que probable qu'elle ait été à Durmstrang sauf s'il s'avère que c'est une née-moldue), et la façon dont Krum revient au Quidditch. Et vous savez quoi ? :) La Bulgarie a gagné la Coupe du Monde de 2014, JKR nous a fait suivre l'évènement sur Pottermore et j'étais juste teeeeeellement contente de l'apprendre, après avoir écrit ce texte, que enfin Krum ait sa victoire !**

 **J'ai utilisé le champ lexical de la _joie_.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et merci d'avoir lu :)**


End file.
